The Only Justsu I Ever Learned
by demillence
Summary: What if Naruto had a change of heart. Not a big one, mind you, just a change in who his idol is. How far will he go, trying to model himself after the Nidaime Hokage? And will only being able to use Kawarimi affect his journey through life? Well of course, silly. Stong!Naruto Not Godlike


**AUTHOR NOTE: OK, huge revision here. I decided that several things needed to change, for several reasons. Sorry for all you Bleach fans out there, but I really don't know enough about the bleach story line to do a Narutoxbleach crossover, at least, not yet. I will eventually come out with another NarutoxBleach xover, but probably not for a while, not tell I get further into the series. So, no Nel. Most likely pairing now is NarutoxOC, or NarutoxKarui, mostly because those are my favorite pairings. I have also decided to have Naruto use a sword. This decision was made for me as soon as I started playing the Legend of Zelda series again. More specifically, Naruto will use the Phantom sword. Its abilities are pretty simple, it can slow time for a short period of time, though Naruto won't unlock this ability for quite a while. It will never dull, and is capable of slaying phantoms, hence the name phantom sword. This sword comes from the Phantom Hourglass game.**

**Those are the only differences I can think of at the moment, so I'll just jump right in and start typing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, NOR THE ONE OR TWO THINGS I USE FROM THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**

**Chapter One: Legendary Blades**

_The Phantom sword_

"_When forged, normal metal can never handle that kind of sacred power! Aquanine... Azurine... And Crimsonine... These three pure metals must be forged together to create the Phantom Sword." -Zaus_

_The Phantom Sword. The pure metals Aquanine, which is said to flow like water, Azurine, which is said to be as sturdy as the oldest tree, and Crimsonine, which is said to be as fiery and unforgiving as fire, forged together in heat so intense it could melt the hide of a dragon. A sword that was forged with only one thought in mind. The demise of the Phantom Bellum. Wielded by Link, a sword master of unparalleled skill, this sword was both unstoppable and unbreakable. Said that only the reincarnation of Link could wield the awesome power of this sword. However, it is also said that wielding this sword comes with a price, a devastating price. That skill which the wielder values most is ripped away from him. Many speculate as to why this is, and some say that Kami herself wouldn't stand for one man to hold so much power, but none truly know for sure._

_Many have sought to find this sword, to claim it for their own, and it has always resulted in their death. But who knows, maybe one day Link will return to reclaim this holy relic, and strike fear into the hearts of Evil all around the world, and fulfill his destiny, to save that which he finds most precious to him_

_-_Excerpt from _Legendary swords and their wielders_, Written by _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

"Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!" Iruka called out to the blonde, finally screaming to get his attention.

Naruto looked up with a startled look on his face, then an embarrassed grin. "Yes, Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, what book are you reading? I never figured you for the reading type." Iruka asked, gaining the attention of the whole class.

"Of this? It's nothing special, just a book about legendary swords written by Ji-sama. It had the Nidaime Hokage in it, so I wanted to read it to find out more about him." Naruto stated with a grin.

"The Nidaime? And Ji-sama? Naruto, I thought your Idol was the Yondaime?" Irukas said, wondering what brought on this fascination with the Nidaime Hokage.

"Yeah, I always did look up to the Yondaime, but I mean, the Nidaime was so cool! He could create water out of thin air, and move it around like it was nothing! And then he wielded the legendary Raijin! And swords are soooooo cool! And his was made out of pure _LIGHTNING!_" Naruto said, getting more and more excited by the second. "And Hokage-Ji-sama also wrote about Link, who used the Phantom Sword, and how it was made out of the physical representation of fire, water, and earth! Ahh man, that would be soo cool!"

At this several of the kids in class snorted. "Psh, since when did the dobe start using big words? And everybody knows that the Phantom sword is just a myth. Theres no way it could be real. The person who wrote that book must have been a crack job." Said some random kid in class.

"HEY! Don't make fun of Ji-sama! You could never be as smart as him! And the Phantom Sword is real!" Naruto yelled, jumping up on his desk and pointing an accusing finger at the kid.

"oh yeah?! I bet I could beat your old grandpa up in a heartbeat! I AM a ninja now." The kid said with a smug smile, pointing at his headband.

That's right, today was the ninja graduation exams. A day that Naruto had been both looking forward too and hoping would never come. He had yet to perform the bunshin right, and feared that he would never be able to do it, and that he would be held back for the rest of his life. He would still be in the academy at 70 years old! He could see it now, all the shame he would feel…

But that wasn't important right now! He had to stick up for his Ji-sama! He suddenly remembered his idol. What would he do in this situation. Hmmmm… ah that's it! He would "flare his chakra" fold his arms and calmly refute what it was that the kid was saying. Now, Naruto didn't quite know what it meant to flare his chakra, but he figured it meant producing as much chakra as he could.

With a nod, he stood up as straight as he could, and focused all his attention on flaring his chakra. Unknown to him, the sandaime was standing in the doorway along with the jonin senseis, calmly watching the whole scene play out. He wanted to see how Naruto would react, and had caught him completely off guard when he didn't automatically continue shouting. It was starting to get interesting.

Suddenly, everybody in the room felt a pressure begin to form. It slowly got stronger, and stronger, and stronger… and stronger. All the academy kids were slouching in their chairs, some outright falling out. The jonin sensei were fine, but were amazed at the sheer output of chakra coming from Naruto.

Speaking of our favorite blonde hero, he was calmly standing atop his desk, his arms folded, and a look of utmost concentration on his face. Slowly a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. But hey, it wasn't easy for someone his age to use so much chakra at one time, especially since it was his first time doing this.

Slowly he opened his eyes, he had closed them to concentrate better, and locked gazes with the kid who he had been arguing with. The kid was scared shitless. Along with the blondes gaze, came another spike in the pressure. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the kid noted that Naruto's eyes seemed to glow an azure color.

"Ji-sama isn't some weak old dude. Yeah, he's old, something I will never let him forget, but he is the strongest shinobi in the village, hell, maybe even the whole of the elemental nations. He is known throughout the nations as the "Professor" and also "The God of Shinobi". In out village, he is the beloved Sandaime Hokage, friend to all. He is like a grandfather to me, and my most precious person. I love him, and would gladly give my life for him, and he, in my opinion, is the greatest man to have ever walked the earth. I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU TO SLANDER HIS NAME!" Naruto said all this with a calm voice, only raising it slightly towards the end.

He jumped down from his desk, and walked towards the kid, the pressure in the room increasing with every step. Finally, he reached the kid. He placed his hands on the desk, which cracked under his palms, and leaned in towards the kids face.

Then his voice rang out across the room, only a whisper, but the kids weren't ninja in training for nothing. "Am I clear?" Naruto asked.

The kid could do nothing but nod as fast as he could.

"Good." And with that the pressure dropped completely. Naruto walked back to his desk, he had the whole row to himself thankfully, and sat down as gracefully as he could. He laid his head down on his folded arms, and pretended to go to sleep, like what he had done was nothing to him, when in fact the whole scene had been extremely tiring for him. He had never kept that much of an chakra output for so long, let alone keep increasing it.

Someone at the front of the class cleared his voice. Naruto glanced up, and was surprised to see the man he had just stood up for. Not that he needed to be stood up for, but he would never let anyone slander his precious people's names.

He noticed the old man giving him a warm smile, and he felt kind of embarrassed at his actions.

"Ahh, Iruka-kun, has everyone gone through the test yet?" he knew that not everyone had, but he had to mask the real reason why he had come early, to give Naruto some moral support.

"Ahh, no not quite Hokage-sama, Naruto has yet to take his test." Iruka said, while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Ahh, is that so? Well I guess I can stick around for a little bit. I would very much like to see this year's graduates. They promise to be a, well, promising bunch." The old man said with a chuckle.

"Very well Hokage-sama. Naruto, if you would step forward we can start this off. As you know this is the last portion of the exam, first I'll have to ask you to perform a henge of Hokage-sama." Naruto gave a weak grin, still tired from earlier. Nonetheless, he put his hands in the right seal, called out the name and was covered in a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, it showed a perfect copy of the man standing next to him. He released the Jutsu, and then waited patiently for Iruka to give out the next set of instructions, unconsciously folding his arms across his chest.

"Good job, Naruto. Next, you need to kawarimi with the log in the back of the classroom." Once again, Naruto preformed his orders to the letter, not that it was really all that hard. In fact, it seemed easier for him for some reason.

"Good job. Now all you have to do is create a standard bunshin and you will be good to go." Irukas said, an emotion in his voice that Naruto couldn't quite place. He knew it wasn't malice, or any other negative emotion. He had plenty enough experience with negative emotion to know what they sounded like, or looked like for that matter. He filed it away for later.

With slightly shaky hands, Naruto put his hands in the right seal, and started molding his chakra. Something seemed off. His vision was blurring. That was a first. Also, the chakra seemed to be flowing through his system and into his hands a lot more smoothly. But, while that initially seemed like a good thing to Naruto, he quickly started to panic. His chakra wasn't stopping. He desperately tried to rein in his chakra, but it just wasn't working. After a moment a perfect bunshin appeared by Naruto. Iruka was surprised, this was a first. Usually his clones all looked dead, or close to it.

Then a second one appeared. "Uhh, Naruto, you only needed to make one. You pass." Iruka said with a smile. Then a third bunshin appeared. Iruka waved his hand in front of Naruto's face, but Naruto didn't react at all. He bent down and looked into Naruto's eyes, and started to worry as he saw the usually vibrant blue eyes a dull blue, the light fading from them. Meanwhile, another bunshin appeared.

The Hokage was starting to worry too. Naruto shouldn't have been able to make a regular bunshin. Not with his chakra reserves. That's why he had originally come, to provide moral support, and later suggest a different test for Naruto to take, one more chakra intensive. What was happening now should have been impossible.

Naruto was starting to sway from side to side, his hands still in the seal used to create a bunshin. Another bunshin popped into existence. Now they were starting to appear half in and half out of the students in the room, slightly creeping them out. The Hokage walked over to Naruto quickly and started lightly slapping him on the face. It didn't work. He started slapping harder and harder, but nothing was registering to the blonde.

Naruto was feeling light headed. It was kind of cool, if he thought about it. All his worries, all the stares he had received seemed so trivial now. He was floating in the clouds, were the stares wouldn't reach him. He was so far away from everyone, so free from all his burdens. He didn't want to leave, but something in the back of his mind was shouting at him to stop whatever he was doing. Actually, two voices were screaming at him to stop. That was strange though. Where was the second voice coming from? Hell, where was the first voice coming from? Maybe they were the villagers calling to him, wanting him back so they could glare at him. But wait, wouldn't they be glad if he was gone? They had always screamed at him to go away. It just made no sense.

Slowly, black started to creep along the edge of his vision. Somewhere in the back of his head he noted a pain shoot through his spine. The black was growing bigger and bigger. He could barely see any light anymore.

The Hokage was panicking now. What the hell was happening?! In all the books he read, all the knowledge he had collected, he had never heard of a situation such as this. The bunshin were no longer appearing in the room. There were to many of them to do that. The Hokage shot a small bolt of lightning into Naruto's spine, hoping to snap out of it. Nothing was working. The Hokage's eyes started watering. He couldn't lose Naruto. He was his grandson in all but blood. He was an inspiration. Whenever he was feeling down, Naruto would suddenly appear and fill his soul with hope again. Hope in the younger generation. Hope in the will of fire, and hope in the future of his village.

But now, here he was, watching his surrogate grandson die in his hands. The light in his eyes slowly fading. He let a tear drop, it hit Naruto's face, and slowly slid down. In the back of his mind he registered the puffing noise in the background, and cursed the bunshin jutsu. The kids in the background were just staring at Naruto in amazement.

Finally, to the old Hokage's dismay, the light in Naruto's eyes died. He was dead. He reached his senses out, and found the boy's body completely devoid of even the barest amount of chakra. In the background he heard a young feminine gasp, and the stuttered words "H-h-he…t-th-theres no chakra in h-his coils.".

Another tear fell from the old man's face. Then suddenly and violently, red chakra burst, and I mean quite literally,_ burst_ from the boy's body. Blood splattered the walls, as Naruto bled from every pore on his body, coating him in blood. A malicious feeling saturated the air. Then a voice rang out across the room. It was loud and booming, most likely carrying across the whole village. The people in the room all winced from the intensity of the voice.

"**As if I would let this poor excuse of a mortal die. As if I would let that curse consume him. AS IF I WOULD FALL PREY TO THAT…THAT **_**THING!" **_the booming voice exclaimed. Suddenly, the red chakra that had coated the entire room all zoomed into one spot, then condensed into the form of a shiled. Then all of the Naruto clones dematerialized, forming a light blue mist of sorts. Then, like the red chakra, it condensed into one spot, this one forming a sword. Together the two different chakra's hardened, then shimmered and gained different colors. Slowly they stopped shimmering, and formed two solid objects. A sword, and a shield, though neither of a design that any in the room recognized. Well, any but the old Hokage, who let out a gasp at seeing the two objects.

The swords blade was long and shiney. That was the simplest way to describe it. Oh, and sharp of course. The shield was just what you would expect of a shield. Shieldy would be the best way to describe it. (I suck at describing things like this. If you would like to see the actual pictures, just go to google or bing or whatever search engine you use and look up images of Link's master sword and shield.) Both items floated in the air for the barest of seconds, the slowly floated down and rested atop Naruto's chest.

Said blonde slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. He slowly stood to his feet, though his legs wobbled quite a bit. As he looked around, he felt something was off. Or rather, he didn't feel something, and that alerted him to the fact that something was missing. As he looked into himself (its figurative people) he noticed what was missing. The feeling of his chakra. He couldn't feel any of it. Not a single drop. His eyes widened to epic levels, and just like that he fainted.

XXX

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. I'll explain to you what has just happened to Naruto in the next chapter, along with a guideline of sorts as to where I want this story to go. Naruto will not be godlike, but he will be no slacker either. I think I'm going to make this a for sure NarutoxKarui story for sure, but I probably won't decide for another chapter or two, but if you have somebody you want me to pair Naruto with, speak up and I will take it under consideration.**

**Well, I guess I'll see you guys next time!**

**xXxDemillencexXx**


End file.
